bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains
|previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' ' |returnees = |video = Bang-a-rang ORG Wikia S20 Heroes vs Villains-1|thumb|center|335 px |cover = 235px }} is the twentieth season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! Known for having one of the best possible casts across returnee seasons, Heroes Vs. Villains saw 22 of the ORG's greatest all stars return once more to Bang A Rang's battlefield. The season hit the ground running with chaotic blindsides, innovative twists, and powerful alliances. The game was ultimately ran by an unsuspected duo, resulting in one of the ORG's closest Final Tribal Councils. Hosts Twists/Changes *'Heroes Vs Villains:' A battle of good versus evil is in play, as 11 of the ORGs most noble heroes face off against 11 of the most ruthless villains *'Marae:' Players can earn tickets throughout the game that give them the chance to visit a traditional New Zealand temple, which is filled with challenges and advantages for those who conquer them *'Double Tribals:' ** Day 8- both tribes attended tribal council after competing for individual immunity ** Day 13- two of the three tribes attended tribal council, with the highest scoring members of said tribes having the chance to mutiny for the round. Neither player took the offer ** Day 25- after the Final 11 Tribal Council, it was revealed that a second person would be leaving immediately after, with the premerge players crowdsourcing individual immunity. *'Tribe Expansion:' On Day 9, a third tribe, Rongo, was introduced, shuffling the remaining eighteen players into three tribes of six. The tribes were later dissolved back into two tribes of seven *'One World:' On Day 15, one world was introduced. All players were free to communicate with each other, regardless of tribal lines Castaways } |Elias | |rowspan="4" |rowspan="8" |rowspan="10" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |10 |- | |Jordan | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |10 |- | |Ain | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |9 |- | |Rhone | |4th Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | |Zack | | |5th Voted Out Day 11 |5 |- | |Layla | | |6th Voted Out Day 13 |5 |- | |Tucker & | | |7th Voted Out Day 13 |4 |- | |Danielle | | |8th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | |Elizabeth | | | |9th Voted Out Day 18 |6 |- | |Courtney | | | |10th Voted Out 1st Juror Day 20 |6 |- | |Jared & | | | |rowspan="12" |11th Voted Out 2nd Juror Day 23 |5 |- | |Andreas | | | |12th Voted Out 3rd Juror Day 25 |14 |- | |Jake | | | |13th Voted Out 4th Juror Day 25 |11 |- | |Ryan | | | |14th Voted Out 5th Juror Day 28 |14 |- | |Szymon | | | |15th Voted Out 6th Juror Day 30 |7 |- | |Ally & | | | |16th Voted Out 7th Juror Day 33 |6 |- | |Elmo | | | |17th Voted Out 8th Juror Day 35 |9 |- | |Fariha | | | |18th Voted Out 9th Juror Day 37 |7 |- | |Emma & | | | |19th Voted Out 10th Juror Day 38 |9 |- | |Chloe | | | |2nd Runner-Up Day 39 |11 |- | |Arshia & | | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |2 |- | |Chris & | | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History Notes: Trivia *This season featured 9 Bang A Rang Sole Survivors, half of the franchise's winners as of the airing date *This is the first season to feature returnees from , , , , , and Category:Seasons Category:Returnee Seasons